Some applications in the context of route planning for vehicles or vehicle navigation require accurate information about stay periods of a vehicle. In some implementations, historical average values of expected wait times may be used to update a system for tracking a vehicle. However, such wait times are generally tracked by the user. In some implementations, a user (driver) amends stay times and wanted stay times which may then be used for changing the guiding of the vehicle in a dynamic manner. Tracking stay times by a user can result in subjective estimates, for example, when the user forgets to track the stop or start times and then estimates the duration of the stay later on. Further, manual input of stay times can be subject to unauthorized manipulation. This may not be acceptable in cases where the accuracy of stay times should be tracked in an objective manner. For example, legal provisions may require exact measurement and logging of stay times in a non-modifiable way. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for accurately and objectively determining stay periods of a vehicle.